


Morning's aria fades

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Morning's aria fades

Morning’s aria fades

Her final note hangs in the balance

 

Lazy bumblebees predict the day’s heat

Butterflies haggle and Westerlies scuff

The sandstone walls

 

The faintest tantalising breath of aniseed

Makes me want the ocean

 

Greedy daisies open wide

Heavy buds swell and split

Their perfume is heady and ripe

 

Breathy laughter

Passes in a rush

Goldilocks glistens on the Ferris wheel

 

Gulls cry insults

And a strawberry stain

Spreads through my fingers

 

The carousel goes round

The horses grimace

Caught in their fantasy steeplechase

 

Sandals slap the bottom of my feet

Sunglasses slide on my nose

My clothing sticks

 

Guided by instinct

My shoes slip off

Bare feet sinking into the hot velvet sand

 

Giddy with anticipation

Close to the water’s edge

The sand is harder and rougher

 

I break

Running and plunging

Head full of the thunder of Jericho’s walls

 

And afterwards

Towel-damp on the shore

 

Promises cool under the kissing tree


End file.
